


The Phoenix Journey

by Phoenix_Master



Category: Phoenix_Stories
Genre: Chapter1 The Phoenix Begging Part3, Epic Battles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Master/pseuds/Phoenix_Master
Summary: Phoenix thought to Adventure a little before heading to the Phoenix Mountain!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Phoenix Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750047

The Phoenix Journey

After Phoenix got the Sword he went on a journey to find the Phoenix Shield  
By fighting and fighting again and again and then had a flask of 7 stone on a rock. Will that lead Phoenix and what did it mean?  
Phoenix thought to Adventure a little before heading to the Phoenix Mountain! He ran and Ran and found a Chest he opened it and then 50 Mages came to fight then Phoenix won the fight and then he opened it again a then 60 warriors came to attack him and again Phoenix Won and then he opened it a saw a Phoenix for a Flash Second! Then Phoenix was very scared because he saw stones and now Phoenixes! Then he was thinking what if I need these in the Future from then he remembered these! After 15 hours of Adventuring He knew it was time to go to the Phoenix Mountain He ran and ran to find it he saw a board that said “The Phoenix Mountain.”  
He ran up and then 50 warriors were there and he fought 50 then 60 came then 70 came then 80 came then 90 came the 100 came and then Phoenix lost.  
What Happened Next!  
Don’t Miss Episode 4!!


End file.
